Memori
by CALIC0
Summary: Kouki yang berusia 16 tahun memang takut pada Seijuurou, namun tidak dengan dirinya yang berusia 5 tahun. Si bocah memberi efek sebaliknya (Warning: plot cepat)


**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Memori **© **Calico Neko**

**Warning: dialog dalam bahasa baku & tidak baku, plot cepat, OOC, typos.**

* * *

><p>"Pertandingan persahabatan dengan Rakuzan?!"<p>

"Yap, benar sekali, teman-teman! Besok kita bertemu di stasiun jam 8 pagi ya! Jangan terlambat karena aku dan Akashi-_kun_ tidak suka dengan jam karet. Mengerti?"

Kesebelas orang minus Kuroko yang jelas-jelas adalah laki-laki bergetar ketakutan. Entah apa yang ada di otak pelatih mereka dengan mengadakan pertandingan (yang katanya) persahatan tersebut padahal jelas-jelas akan menjadi ajang uji nyali. Ingin menolak tapi mereka terlalu takut. Walau bagaimanapun Aida tidak kalah kejamnya dari kapten tim sana, kan.

Dari semuanya, ada seorang yang paling bergetar ketakutan. Bukan Kagami yang jelas-jelas adalah korban sabetan _lucky item_ Midorima, melainkan Furihata yang menjadi saksi bisu saat itu.

"Furihata-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau berkeringat," tanya Kuroko yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya justru berujar, "Kuroko, temani aku ke kuil sebentar ya, aku rasa aku harus berdoa untuk keselamatanku besok." Tanpa ditanya pun Kuroko mengerti yang mengganjal hati temannya tersebut.

Walau rumah mereka cukup jauh, akhirnya Kuroko yang kadang baiknya keterlaluan menemani Furihata ke sebuah kuil besar dekat rumahnya, dengan alasan tidak mau Kuroko yang terepoti. Jadi berpikir, siapa yang perhatian, ya? Saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam sudah pasti kuil tidak begitu ramai.

"Aku akan memakai uang 500 yen, supaya ampuh," ujar Furihata sambil mulai berdoa. Di sebelahnya Kuroko pun turut berdoa. Doanya lebih kepada doa kesehatan untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya, tidak lebih.

Selesai dengan doa masing-masing, Kuroko bertanya, "Furihata-_kun_, kau berdoa apa?"

Wajah Furihata merona merah. "Jangan tertawa ya. Barusan aku berdoa agar besok aku tidak takut terhadap Akashi, justru dialah yang akan takut padaku." Kuroko bukannya ingin tertawa, namun lebih kepada ingin bertanya kenapa dia berdoa hal aneh begitu.

"Oh. Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Gawat kalau kita terlambat bangun."

"Iya."

Namun, ketika Kuroko yang terlebih dahulu berbalik badan dan berjalan memimpin, sebuah cahaya muncul dari sebelahnya, tepat dimana Furihata berdiri tadi. Begitu dilihat, Furihata tidak lagi ada di sana. Yang ada adalah seonggok seragam Seirin, tas pundak, dan...

"Furihata-_kun_?"

* * *

><p>Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.10 dan Kuroko beserta Furihata terlambat.<p>

"Kuroko-_kun_ dan Furihata-_kun_ kemana sih? Bukankah sudah aku bilang jangan datang terlambat!" Dari tadi Aida berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan. Tidak ada yang berani menyela atau balas menjawab, pasalnya pelatih mereka ini mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia PMS. Salah-salah mereka akan menjadi sasaran tendangannya.

"Ah, itu Kuroko!" teriak Koganei memecah kecanggungan. "Eh, tapi dia bersama siapa?"

Seluruh mata menatap Kuroko yang saat itu berlari menghampiri sambil menggendong bocah laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 5 tahunan.

Otomatis dia terkena omel pelatih. "Kuroko-_kun_! Kau ini sudah tahu terlambat kenapa malah membawa anak kecil, hah! Lalu dia siapa? Keponakanmu?"

"Tadi Furihata-_kun_ rewel, tidak mau makan kalau bukan Kakak Sei yang menyuapi, jadi maaf kalau aku terlambat." Alasan yang agak aneh sebab mereka tidak melihat keberadaan Furihata. "Oh ya, dan ini bukan keponakanku, ini Furihata-_kun_ yang doanya langsung terkabulkan."

Krik krik krik, kemudian teriakan "Apa?!" memecah hingga langit ke-7.

Si surai biru muda itupun menceritakan tentang kemarin malam, tentang dia yang menemani Furihata untuk mendoakan 'keselamatannya' saat berhadapan dengan Rakuzan, lalu sebuah cahaya menyilaukan, dan Furihata yang secara tiba-tiba mengecil, tepatnya menjadi wujudnya yang berusia 5 tahun.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Kuroko, mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi!"

Sayang, celotehan Kagami terputus oleh suara nyaring yang dikeluarkan si bocah. "Kak Kuroko, Kakak itu suaranya berisik, alisnya juga aneh, kayak telinga kelinci. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Aku kangen Kakak Sei."

Semuanya mangap. "Kuroko, siapa itu Kakak Sei?" tanya sang kapten.

"Itulah yang tidak aku mengerti, Kapten. Dari kemarin Furihata-_kun_ memangis minta bertemu Kakak Sei. Waktu aku tanya ciri-ciri Kakak Sei, semuanya mengarah pada Akashi-_kun_."

Semua makin mangap. Daripada dibuat semakin bingung, Aida mengambil alih keadaan dengan bertanya, "Anak manis, aku Aida Riko, teman Kakak Kuroko. Boleh Kakak tahu siapa namamu? Umur berapa? Lalu siapa Kakak Sei itu?"

Dengan semangat jiwa polosnya, dia berteriak, "Furihata Kouki, 5 tahun, Kakak Sei adalah Kakak Sei, Kakakku yang paling keren sedunia. Aku sayang Kakak Sei!"

Tanda tanya besar muncul. Sepertinya akan lebih cocok kalau dia memanggil Kakak Shun. "Hm, seperti apa ciri-ciri Kakak Sei?"

"Kakak Sei itu rambutnya merah, matanya juga. Tapi yang kiri warna kuning. Aku ga suka. Terus Kakak Sei itu kakinya pendek, tapi badannya panjang, tangannya juga. Kakak Sei juga jarang senyum, soalnya takut gigi emasnya ketauan. Mukanya juga galak. Tapi Kakak Sei pinter, sekarang aja jadi ketua OSIS. Terus-"

Mereka sudah mendengar cukup. Dengan hanya segelintir kata-kata barusan, jelas sudah Kakak Sei yang dimaksud adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Yang jelas, bila benar bocah ini adalah Furihata, mana mungkin dia mau bertemu Akashi? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan doanya?

Hanya satu cara untuk membuktikannya, pertandingan persahabatan. "Gawat! Sudah pukul setengah sembilan!" Semua terburu-buru masuk ke dalam bus yang untungnya sudah tiba.

* * *

><p>Keterlaluan mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk membandingkan Sekolah Rakuzan dengan Sekolah Seirin. Rakuzan mewah sekali, nyaris seperti hotel bila melihat sekilas tanpa melihat papan nama bangunan ini.<p>

Kedatangan anggota Seirin disambut agak sinis oleh Mayuzumi. Tanpa berbasa-basi, dia memimpin menuju lapangan yang lagi-lagi sungguh keterlaluan megahnya. Entah ada berapa lapangan khusus basket, belum lagi lapangan untuk klub-klub lain.

"Selamat datang di Rakuzan. Dan bila aku tidak salah, sepertinya kalian terlambat 15 menit. Apa kalian tersesat?"

"Maafkan kami, Akashi-_kun_. Tadi kami ada sedikit masalah dengan-"

Dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecil yang berteriak meminta diturunkan. "Lepas! Aku mau sama Kakak Sei!"

Salahkan tenaga Kuroko yang sepertinya kurang, Furihata yang memakai pakaian paling kecil milik Kuroko memberontak kuat dari gendongan Kuroko dan bak kucing dia melompat turun, lalu berlari kencang menyongsong sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Kakak Sei!"

Kalau saja mereka siap sedia dengan kamera masing-masing, mereka akan mendapatkan wajah terkejut nan langka milik Akashi. Ditambah dengan si bocah yang mengaku sebagai Furihata memeluk erat kaki Akashi, keduanya bisa-bisa menjadi _trending topic_ di Rakuzan. Bisa-bisa anak tersebut dikira hasil 'kegiatan' dia dengan entah siapa.

"A-a-a-a-a-a..." untuk pertama kalinya Akashi tergagap. "Siapapun, jauhkan anak ini dariku."

Mibuchi lah yang menjadi si _superhero_ dengan mengendong si bocah, walau sedikit tidak rela, takut dia anak Akashi. "Ada apa, Sei-_chan_? Aduh!" Mibuchi mendapat cakaran di pipinya dari Furihata mungil. Dia kembali memberontak dan bergelayut di kaki Akashi lagi. Kali ini semakin kencang karena saat Hayama menariknya, Akashi jatuh terjengkang. Kesempatan ini digunakan si bocah dengan memeluk Kakak Sei-nya.

"Kakak Sei, aku kangen!"

Sayang, tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan sikap Akashi, termasuk Kuroko. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, mereka akan menyadari gerakan kaku Akashi saat mengelus surai coklat Furihata.

"Kita mulai saja pertandingannya. Chihiro, antar mereka ke ruang ganti. Kau juga bocah, ikut dengan mereka."

"Aku mau sama Kakak Sei aja..." ujar Furihata masih memeluk Akashi. Senyum bahagia terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Akashi tidak dapat berkutik. Dia kembali mematung sambil menatap wajah cerianya.

Berselang sepuluh menit, anggota Seirin kembali dengan mengenakan seragam tim mereka. Terlihat Akashi kaku sekali saat memangku Furihata, seperti ketakutan kalau dia akan pecah.

"Kita mulai pertandingannya. Tapi sebelum itu, siapa anak ini? Dan kenapa memanggilku Kakak Sei?"

"Oh, hahaha, dia keponakanku," bohong Aida yang malas menjelaskan cerita sebenarnya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Dan Kakak Sei itu adalah sebutannya untuk almarhum saudara sepupuku, mereka cukup dekat. Waktu aku bercerita tentang nama Akashi-_kun_, dia jadi bersemangat. Hahaha." Aida sepertinya pantas menjadi nominator di ajang Oscar.

"Begitu rupanya." Agak terkejut juga mendapati Akashi yang langsung termakan kebohongan. "Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai pertandingan persahabatan kita."

Akashi yang berjalan ke tengah lapangan kembali ditahan oleh dua lengan mungil Furihata. "Ah, Kakak Sei mau kemana? Jangan pergi."

Sepertinya dia nyaris menangis bila melihat genangan air di sudut matanya. Dengan kecanggungan yang berhasil dia sembunyikan, Akashi berjongkok di depan Furihata mungil dan mengelus kepalanya. "Kakak tidak kemana-kemana. Jadilah adik yang manis dan duduk di sana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk bangku yang berisi anggota Seirin.

"Iya!" angguknya. "Aku akan tunggu Kakak Sei!"

Pertandingan yang memang telah direncanakan hanya berlasngsung dua ronde berjalan mencengangkan. Penampilan Akashi sangat berantakan, gagal memasukkan bola mungkin tidak begitu aneh, tetapi beberapa kali dia gagal men-_dribble_ bola. Sering pula dia memegang bola terlalu lama dan biasanya berakhir dengan pemain Seirin merebutnya. Kegagalan ini biasanya semakin menjadi ketika suara menyemangati Furihata ditujukan padanya. Setelah 20 menit pertandingan, Rakuzan memang menang, dengan beda 1 skor saja.

"Akashi, ada apa denganmu? Permainanmu tidak seperti biasanya," tanya Hayama yang tidak menyembunyikan nada kesal bercampur penasarannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ditanyai hanya berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti tanpa memandang ke arah belakang. Yang mengejutkan adalah ketika Furihata mungil mengejarnya sambil meneriakkan "Kakak Sei, aku ikut!", Akashi justru menegurnya dingin.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Sontak Furihata menangis kencang. Tangisannya sama sekali tidak Akashi gubris, dia terus berjalan menjauh menuju ruang ganti dan diikuti Mibuchi tang cemas.

"Sshh... jangan menangis," ujar Kuroko yang secara otomatis menggendong si bocah, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi Kakak Sei marah sama aku, padahal aku kan ga nakal." Kuroko pun tidak tahu jawabannya, apalagi yang lainnya. "Pelatih, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Tokyo. Kita cari cara untuk mengembalikan keadaan Furihata-_kun_." Semuanya menyetujui. Setelah berganti pakaian, tanpa pamit atau sedikit berbasa-basi, tim Seirin pulang.

Di dalam ruang ganti Akashi duduk termangu ditemani Mibuchi yang menawarinya air mineral, namun sama sekali tidak diterima oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Sei-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa? Hari ini kau aneh sekali."

Akashi menggeleng. "Reo, kalau aku katakan aku takut pada anak kecil, apa kau akan percaya?"

Mibuchi nyaris tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali, Reo. Karena aku sangat takut pada anak kecil."

"Eh?"

"Mereka itu rapuh, mudah hancur kalau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan benar."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Sei-_chan_. Jadi maksudnya, kau takut pada keponakan pelatih tim Seirin tadi?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Iya. Aku seharusnya memiliki adik laki-laki, berbeda 8 tahun dariku. Ibuku harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat sedang berusaha melahirkan adikku. Keduanya rupanya tidak tertolong. Ibu dan calon adik yang aku idamkan diambil pada saat yang bersamaan. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu merasa kalau anak kecil adalah pembawa sial. Hal itu selalu membuatku takut, takut kalau ada lagi yang akan diambil dariku. Dan aku semakin takut untuk memiliki anak."

Tangan Akashi mengepal. Saat Mibuchi menggenggamnya, dapat dirasakan begitu dinginnya tangan tersebut. Untuk kali ini, Mibuchi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur.

"Jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, kalau kau berani bercerita..." Mibuchi pun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba kembali menghangat.

* * *

><p>"Ini kuilnya?" Kuroko mengangguk atas pertanyaan Hyuga. "Baiklah. Kuroko, karena kau yang berhati paling mulia, jadi kaulah yang berdoa!" Mendengar kata berhati mulia Hyuga mendapat pukulan dari Izuki yang mengamuk karena dia juga yakin berhati baik.<p>

"Baiklah, Kapten, tapi boleh aku pinjam 500 yen? Kemarin Furihata-_kun_ menyumbang 500 yen."

"Hah?! Dasar anak itu! Kalau dia sudah kembali ke wujudnya, aku akan memberinya latihan penuh."

Kuroko pun menyerahkan Furihata pada Aida dan mulai berdoa sepenuh hati, berdoa agar Furihata kembali ke wujud aslinya dan melupakan yang sudah terjadi, terutama tentang insiden Kakak Sei yang bisa dikatakan memalukan.

Selesai berdoa, kejadian yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya terjadi lagi. Sebuah cahaya jatuh pada tubuh Furihata mungil.

Ketika itulah Kuroko menyadari sebuah kesalahan. Secepat mungkin dia melepas _gakuran_nya lalu merebut Furihata dari gendongan Aida sambil menyampirkan _gakuran_ tersebut pada tubuh Furihata. Furihata dia dudukkan di tangga kuil. Tepat waktu sebab ketika tubuh tersebut kembali ke bentuk aslinya, pakaian yang Furihata kenakan robek, sehingga meninggalkan tubuh polos yang hanya tertutupi _gakuran_ milik Kuroko.

"Wow, baru kali ini aku melihat kejadian seperti tadi. Apa itu berkat uang 500 yen tadi?" tanya Kagami dengan polosnya.

"Furihata-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil memberikan seragam basketnya. Memang basah oleh keringat, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Tidak tahu, rasanya pusing. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku ada di sini dan tidak berpakaian. Bukankah seharusnya kita ada di Rakuzan?" Sambil mengenakan pakaian, tak disadari oleh si surai coklat, sebutir air mata turun dari matanya. "Eh, apa ini?"

Terus, air matanya turun tak berhenti. Semua dibuat bingung, termasuk Furihata sendiri.

"Furi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Koganei sambil menawari sapu tangaanya.

"_Senpai_, aku tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa saat mengingat Rakuzan tiba-tiba aku ingin bertemu Akashi."

Dari dalam kuil, dua sosok transparan yang terdiri atas wanita yang menggendong bayi tengah tersenyum lembut sambil membisikkan, "Maaf Furihata-_kun_, aku pinjam tubuhmu untuk anakku tanpa meminta izin. Adik Sei-_chan_ rindu kakaknya."

* * *

><p><strong>Ff ini sama sekali ga aku rencanakan sekarang publish karena aku emang dalam mode 75% hiatus untuk ngurus si skripshi*.<strong>  
><strong>Singkat cerita, saat nunggu antrian di bank aku baca2 ff di fandom sebelah untuk hunting si berisik Ei-chan dan aku makin suka sama dia. Mulai berpikir, "Gawat, Kouki bisa2 tergeser dari daftar chara kesayangan nih." Oke, berlebihan, tp mungkin bisa terjadi sama aku yg emang bosenan. Jadi, lahirlah fic ini.<strong>

**Makasih untuk yang sudah baca. Maaf untuk plot yang ngebut (banget) ini.**


End file.
